Akai Sora
by xryuchan27
Summary: Tsuna saves a boy her age from near death on her way home one day. Little did she know that this man will bring danger and turn her life completely upside down. fem27 - 5927, 6927, 1827 and MukuOC. Rated T for Gokudera's colorful mouth.
1. Chapter One

**Warning:** OOC, female Tsuna, mentions of an OC

KHR and its characters © Akira Amano  
Ryu Fujiwara © xryuchan27

* * *

**Chapter One**

.

"WAKEY, WAKEY, TSUNAAA-NEE!" hollered the twelve year old Fuuta wearing a black sleeved school uniform and a black and white striped scarf as he passed by from the other room near the simple and plain bedroom of his older sister who's still sleeping in her bed completely oblivious of the time.

Tsuna groaned, "…Five more…minutes…" she murmured as she shifted around to the other side, almost on the edge of the bed, her long brown hair cascades from her pillow to the plain light orange carpet.

"HIBARI-NII WILL BITE YOU TO DEATH AGAIN FOR BEING TARDY, NEE-SAN!" hollered Fuuta again from his own room, preparing for school.

The twelve year old brunet chuckled when he heard a loud shriek and a thud coming from the other room a second later. He waved a hand and pointed a finger at the clock when he stopped in front of his older sister's room and said, "Better hurry or you'll be late for the umpteenth time" before walking down the stairs and left for school.

Fuuta laughed when he heard something like a storm going on inside his older sister's room. _She'll never change._

_._

_._

_.  
_

**Namimori High**

Luck's on her side for the very first time today (although she got scolded for being tardy again by the prefect of the Disciplinary Committee) because the teacher called in sick and the first subject is all but vacant. The next subject will start in the next couple of hours.

So now Tsuna sits on her seat with her friends crowding around her, chatting with each other and talking about things teenage girls normally and usually talks about. Unlike any normal teenage girls, Tsuna wasn't one of them, she doesn't have the slightest bit of interest about what's-in-or-out-today fashion trends, she only wears clothes that best suits her mood or has she ever experienced being in love.

Despite the fact that she's clumsy, whiny and slow or has poor grades, bad luck, and lack of athleticism, Tsuna has a generous heart and a kind of person who you can rely on whatever happens. Because of that, she has met great circle of friends, including the prefect delinquent who everyone wondered how she ever managed to befriend him, of all people. Some says she has guts to ever dare come close to him or even talk to him and that the man hasn't bitten her to death for being friendly with him.

Unbeknownst to all of them, Tsuna met the man who everyone thought was scary through her foreign cousin who had graduated from school last year and had gone to Italy to take over his old man's company, for almost three years already. In private, the two opposites are as close as siblings and after being together with him, Tsuna has an inkling feeling that Hibari treats her more nicely than anyone else; when they are in public, however, they are like complete strangers.

"Say, do you guys have plans after school?" a ravenette with deep sky-blue eyes asked glancing up from the book she's reading to everyone. A pale hand reached inside her bag, took out a flashy flier and showed it to them, "There's a cultural festival going on in a school not too far from here. I know someone there. Do you guys want to come with me?"

Haru, a girl with dark brown hair and is usually tied up in a ponytail, was the first one to accept the ravenette's invitation, "Haru will go! Haru loves festivals!" she smiled as she reads the flier, her eyes widen and she gaped, "Whoa! This is _that_ prestigious school my mom was talking about yesterday! Says that the school is exclusively for rich kids only." Haru paused and stared at Ryu with disbelief, "…and you know someone studying there?"

Ryu merely shrugged, "Yeah. In fact, they're twins."

Kyoko, the one with the light brown hair beamed, "Twins? I've never seen twins before. Are they really similar to one another?"

Haru seemed interested too and that she looked more excited about what these people looks like after the ravenette said that they have the same weird hairstyles which looked like a tropical fruit's. "Uwa! I want to meet them! Let's all go later! What do you say, Hime-chan?"

Tsuna stared up at the trio and squeaked when they have all their eyes on her, "W-well… I-I don't have a-any plans l-later… But…" whatever reason she has to say, Ryu cut her off with a mischievous expression on her face.

"Great. Then it's all settled. Let's all go to Vongola High together after school." She announced, gleefully clapping her hands. Kyoko and Haru were both smiling as well, completely excited about their plans after school. On the other hand, Tsuna can't help being nervous on whatever the ravenette is planning.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at an isolated street, there are group of men clad in black suits and black shades randomly scattered around searching high and lows for the illegitimate son of a mafia boss who has escaped from hell he calls the mansion. The person didn't really literally escaped though, he even left the place through the front and main door not through some back door or through any secret doors hidden somewhere in that shit hole for emergencies.

"Ah. Fuck." The person in hiding cursed for the second time when he saw a man walking in the same direction he's currently hiding. The person quietly took a step back and ran away from the area to the busy streets and lets his feet drag him to the one place where his father's men won't be able to look for him.

Vongola High.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N: **It's short and completely and utterly PWP. Yay. Hmm... Or maybe not.

Reviews, comments and creative criticism makes me happy and giddy. So do it, else, I'll sic Hibird on you -grins-

Ciao, ciao!


	2. Chapter Two

**Pairings:** 5927**  
Rating: **General, Romance**  
Word Count:** 1829**  
Warning:** OOC, female Tsuna and very confusing and fast-forward events.

KHR and its characters © Akira Amano  
Ryu Fujiwara © Me, myself and I

* * *

*** A k a i . S o r a ***

_~Chapter Two~_

.

It's the first official day of the cultural festival in Vongola High and students and teachers busied themselves with the many preparations such as the many different and colorful stands in the whole campus.

Classrooms are being decorated with colorful frills and banners; the teacher's office too, even on the main gate of the school has decorations to welcome everyone to the school's festivities and to motivate each and everyone to have fun.

.

"Kufufu. How amusing." Mukuro, a man with odd eyes and pineapple-style long hair tied in a ponytail stared with a hint of amusement in his eyes down from the rooftop of the school building he's standing on, with two other guys and a girl behind him.

The man's odd eyes flicked towards the school gates as he saw a flash of blue-black haired girl wearing the Namimori High school uniform. He felt shivers run down his spine when the girl unexpectedly looked up and caught him staring down at her, he flinched when he saw the girl smirked and broke her gaze away back to her three other companions.

Chrome, a girl with the same hair style gasped, "Nii-sama, that girl. Isn't she…" she trailed off, staring at the last girl with long brown hair.

Mukuro followed at what his sister was pointing at and he frowned, not knowing what to say. Because the girl awfully looks like the man he knows as the owner and founder of the Vongola High.

That girl could be his long lost sister or something but the man never says anything other than work related. He never talks about his family to others; the only one he knows of is the scary and mean looking vice principal and also the math teacher, Reborn. The teacher always hangs around the dean's office every time he has his free times.

Mukuro slowly shook his head to relieve his self from too much thinking about such trivial and troublesome things he shouldn't be thinking of at all in the first place. He turned his heels around to his other companions and has a smile on his face so wide and creepy that made Chrome and the others flinched away at the sudden change of atmosphere in the air.

"Well then, shall we go and welcome our guests…?"

.

.

.

Ryu rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time today since they stepped inside the Vongola High's campus grounds. She huffed in annoyance at the two energetic girls who have been both busy with their ogling and drooling faces at any food stands they pass by.

The ravenette shrugged when she stole a glance at Tsuna, "At least she's not one of them."

"At least who is not one of them?"

A manly voice suddenly spoke unexpectedly behind her and she jumped back, clutching her chest where her beating heart is. "MUKURO ROKUDO!!" The ravenette hollered at the top of her lungs.

Tsuna and the others snapped their heads at the fuming ravenette who had been held back by a girl from beating the odd eyed man to death for scaring the shit out of her.

"Kufufu. We haven't seen each other for so long and you're being cruel to me again, Fujiwara Ryu." Mukuro said with a pained look in his face.

Ryu shrugged away from the clutches of the evil man's twin sister (Chrome didn't look offended by the sudden act and went back to the evil man's side) and huffed, "We've seen each other yesterday, though. You were also the one who said I could come here, too." She paused, "Oh wait, my bad, that was Chrome."

Mukuro playfully pouted his lips who obviously have failed from attempting to be cute. Ken, the blonde haired guy with hairpins on the side of his bangs, jaw-dropped at the sudden weird display of his boss while Chikusa, the one wearing a bandana and shades looked impassive as ever.

"WOW!! Ryu was right! You two really do look-a-like!!" Haru squealed, jumping in between the two bickering long lost so-called friends. Mukuro was taken aback from the energetic Haru who was scrutinizing him and his cowering sister behind him.

Mukuro slowly moved back and away from the girl from him and shrugged, "What would you expect? That's how all twins are after all."

With that said Haru gave him a thoughtful face, shrugged her shoulders and walked back to where Kyoko and Tsuna are.

Mukuro's eyes followed the Haru girl, his eyes lingered on Tsuna for a few seconds then snapped his head towards the ravenette, "Who's that girl?" he asked pointing his thumb at Tsuna who was oblivious of him staring… err pointing.

Ryu's eyebrow rose at the odd eyed man's gesture, she leaned her head forward to him and frowned, "What, you like her or something?" She moved back and scrutinized him from head to toe. She looked straight at his eyes and shook her head, "If you hit on her, I'd break your bones before you ask her out."

Mukuro was taken aback but since he knows she knows how he truly is, then it was no surprise for her to be protective over her friend. "Oya? Aren't you the protective type, ne, Fujiwara Ryu?"

"I just don't want her with someone like you, a perverted pineapple freak who loves pineapples and who has even styled his hair like pineapples." Ryu glanced at Chrome who had gotten in between the two, completely breaking and stopping their bickering once and for all, or just for a few minutes and get back to their original goal.

"U-uhm. Nii-sama, the goal?" Chrome whispered to her twin brother's ear.

Mukuro's eyes lightened up and clapped his hands, earning glances from the girls. "Oya. I almost forgot about it. Why, thank you, my dear sweet twin sister!"

Ryu made a face, "Blech. Pervert."

Mukuro ignored her and walked towards the other girls, Ryu and Chrome followed suit.

"Kufufu. I'm sorry, we haven't been properly introduced, ne? I am Mukuro Rokudo." The odd eyed man pointed to his self, then to Chrome, "This is my dear twin sister, Chrome… and…"

"…Ken and Chikusa already left ten minutes ago, Nii-sama." Chrome said.

"Eh? Anyway, so what these lovely ladies' names are?" Mukuro said.

Ryu made a face behind him and rolled her eyes.

The first one to introduce herself was Kyoko, then Haru and then last was Tsuna who Chrome and Mukuro couldn't stop themselves from being amaze on the girl's similarity to the other person they know. (A/N: I've been hinting things, have I?)

.

.

.

Chrome had offered to tour them around the whole school. When they were walking around the campus and had the others talking to the twins, Tsuna can't help but notice the stares being aimed at her. She can't help but hears the ushered whispers coming from the students whenever they pass at anyone.

Tsuna felt nervous and shy being in the center of attention. She never had everyone at her school to give her this much attention, curious stares and low whispers getting louder and louder. She feels suffocated. Her hands become clammy and her head was starting to throb.

"Ah! Tsu-chan! You're turning white! Are you okay?" Kyoko said.

"Hahi?! It's getting late now, desu! Haru didn't notice it! " Haru said.

Ryu gave them a thoughtful look before shrugging her shoulders after thinking it was really time to go home now. She turned to Mukuro and said in a low voice so that the girls wouldn't hear it, "She does look like _him_, nhe?" and they all left, leaving the speechless Mukuro and his sister behind.

"Oya? She already knows?"

Chrome sweat dropped and walked away from her brother to go look for Ken and Chikusa and go shopping for food again, Mukuro in tow.

.

.

.

It was indeed late when the girls left the school and went to their own and each separate ways going home. Kyoko and Haru left first then Ryu who had something to buy first when they passed by a super mart, for the head prefect of the Disciplinary Committee.

Tsuna couldn't stop smiling and kept on saying "it's okay!" to the other girl for apologizing for she cannot go and accompany her home, Ryu wasn't sure enough that it was really okay to leave Tsuna go home alone. It was her job to protect her after all. Fortunately, no one at the prestigious school found out her true identity, although she had suspected that some of the students there couldn't stop staring at Tsuna and that she had noticed there were a few men clad in black suits stationed at some areas in the school. _No, they were the good guys_, Ryu thought.

Before she enter the super mart, Ryu stopped for a second and snapped her head towards the direction near the block Tsuna always walks home, or was it just her imagination? But it sounded like fireworks… or more like _dynamites _exploding at somewhere near Tsuna's headed.

_Ah. You're just thinking too much, Ryu. _

.

.

.

"Argh. They're so persistent! Damn it." The same man as before panted as he leaned his back on the wall trying to catch a lot of his breath from running while throwing his explosives at the men who kept on chasing after him earlier. Good thing he's used to running, else he had been caught by now.

Dazed jaded eyes looked up at the darkening sky and sighed deeply, "Fuck. I hate him so much. I hate him…" he trailed off as his surroundings went completely black and he slumped down to the dirty concrete floor, unconscious.

.

.

.

"Ahh~! It's this late already? I hope they're not eating dinner yet! Mou." Tsuna said.

"But, today was fun; despite the uneasy feeling I felt when they were staring at me. Come to think of it, why were they staring at me in the first place?" Tsuna walked ahead while deep in thought that she didn't noticed something across her way, and she tripped.

Tsuna spat out any dirt that went inside her mouth and rubbed her face clean with her sleeve. "Mou! What on earth did I trip on?" When she turned her head around to see what it was, her light brown eyes widened like saucers… to see an unconscious body full of bruises and such laying on the street.

Out of reflex, Tsuna took her mobile phone out from her skirt pocket but before she dialed nine-one-one, she heard a pained groan coming from the half unconscious man on the floor.

"No… hospital… found out… I…"

Tsuna frowned at what he said. She couldn't understand what the man is trying to tell her. Her eyes widened the second time when something hit her; she stared at the man with wide eyes then to the phone then to the two storey house not too far away from here.

_I have no choice. I just hope mom hasn't back home yet._

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Mukuro: **Oya. Oya. Ryu (the author of the very lame story) is really sorry if you find the chapter confusing and fast-forward.

**Chrome: **I-it wasn't t-that lame though, Mukuro-sama.

**Ken: **THIS WHOLE THING'S STUPID!! She didn't even made an introduction about me and Kaki-pii here!! D8

-Chikusa's being all but calm at some corner-

**Ryu: **-wakes up from her quick nap- ...You two weren't needed to be introduced.

**Ken: **AHH!! WHY YOUU~!!

**Chrome: **Aa! C-calm down, Ken.

**Ken: **YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, YOU STUPID GIRL!!

**Chrome: **E-eh. U-uhm... O n O;;

**Mukuro:** Oya? Are you trying to pick a fight with me, Ken? -eyes glinting with anger-

**Ken: **EEK! MUKURO-SAMA!! I-I'm s-sorry!! O A O;;

**Mukuro:** _Kufufu~_ -takes out pitchfork- 8D

-Chikusa just watched Ken being stabbed by the boss' pitchfork at some corner-

**Ken: **Help me! I can't stand blood! T A T;;

**Ryu: **-rolls eyes- What a bunch of idiots. Let's go eat Chrome. -walks out of the room-

**Chrome:** E-eh? U-uhm! T-thanks for reading! P-please r-review!! -follows Ryu out of the room-

-Chikusa follows the girls in tow leaving the dog-breath laying in his own puddle of blood while the pineapple-freak continues to stab him with his pitchfork, a crazy maniac smile on his lips-

**THE END.**

**

* * *

A/N: **Uwaa~ I'm really sorry to have this chapter two written like I'm rushing it or something. But indeed, I _am_ rushing it for chapter three. Kufufu. I didn't want our silver haired protagonist to be introduce in more later chapters. Blech. Because of that, we'll see him starting next chapter! And the love will bloom! Or... dislike at first sight? Hmm...

Also, I wonder who's the other person I've keep on hinting. Teeheehee. Aa! There's a lot of things I have to explain too, such as how did Mukuro and Ryu met or who the hell Ryu really is, and so on and so forth. Teeheehee. I'll leave that on the later, much, much later chapters! Let's just see how the events will turn out, kay? :D

Oh, and one last thing, I have decided on the schedule to update my stories now. I'll be updating them once. Yeah. **ONCE a month from now on**. That will give me a lot of time to write _slowly_ and the longer the update is, the many reviews I receive...? *is being hopeful*

Arrivederci.


	3. Chapter Three

**Pairings:** 5927**  
Rating: **General, Romance**  
Word Count:** 1,045**  
Warning:** OOC, female Tsuna

KHR and its characters © Akira Amano  
Ryu Fujiwara © me, myself and I

* * *

**Chapter Three **_  
Part One_**  
**

Gokudera Hayato woke up from the feeling of being watched intensely. He felt something soft and wet brushed the side of his face down to his exposed neck. He felt warm under the comforter of the bed, and yet why does he still feel cold?

Gokudera feigned sleeping when he felt the person beside him move and felt a hand brushed his bangs away then planted them flat on his forehead. He heard a sigh from somewhere above him and the warm feeling was gone. _Who…?_ Gokudera inwardly wondered.

He heard voices talking to one another; he wants to know who these people are, to know where he is and _why_ is he pretending to be sleeping? He doesn't know why and it's frustrating.

He unconsciously let out a groan and he stiffened, wanting to smack his self for being stupid sometimes when he heard the person talking stopped in mid-sentence. Gokudera could feel pair of eyes look at him. He wanted to say to stop looking at him but he couldn't. Somehow, he couldn't muster the energy to snap at the person.

"Ah. Are you awake?"

Gokudera wanted to roll his eyes and say "no shit Sherlock", but he didn't want to waste energy on confirming this person that he is indeed awake now.

"Ah. Uhm. Well, you must be hungry now. I'll go get you something to eat." Tsuna wanted to flee from this unwanted feeling she is sensing from the man laying down on the bed of her cousin's used-to-be room and is now made into a guest room.

Yesterday on her way home, Tsuna had tripped over this rude person here and had brought him home with her to treat his wounds she doesn't know where he got them. Out of fatigue, the person has undergone an incredibly high fever and Tsuna had tried her best to stop the fever from going up.

"Tsu-chan! Is he awake now? Is the fever gone already?" Nana, Tsuna's mother said, carrying a tray of food in her hands. She walked over to the mini table in the center of the room and placed the tray atop of the table.

"Ara! Tsu-chan, aren't you going to school now?" Nana said.

"But I'm already late as it is. I'll leave for school when it's time for our second period." Tsuna said.

"Aa. Alright then."

When her mother left the room, Tsuna sighed whiled muttering incoherently to herself about being lectured again by the delinquent prefect.

"You should be grateful. My mother's letting you stay here until you recover without even knowing who you are or what happened to you. Come to think of it, who are you?"

"Fuck, you talk too much." Gokudera muttered, still has his eyes closed.

Tsuna frowned at him, "You are the rudest person I've ever met. I shouldn't have helped you. I should have left you there dying in the street instead. But I'm not that heartless to leave an injured person waiting to die in the open just like that. Ah! I even skipped first period for you! You should be grateful I saved you, a _stranger_!"

There was a pause, and then, "I didn't ask for your help."

Tsuna twitched at the monotonous reply, "W-why you…! Agh. I shouldn't be arguing with a sick person."

"…Gokudera."

Tsuna stopped and turned around, a perplex look on her face, "What?"

Gokudera murmured something under his breath, Tsuna didn't quite catch it but she knows that he's annoyed over something. (Ryu: Tsuna-girl is so OOC, yeah?)

"Gokudera Hayato, my name. Happy now?"

Tsuna's bitter mood subsided when the air around them changed and she gave Gokudera one of her smiles, _He's rude but he's not that bad!_ She thought, "Mm!"

"So, who're you?" Gokudera said.

Tsuna's smile dropped, stopping the urge to castrate this very rude man lying in her cousin's used-to-be bed, "Tsunahime Sawada. My friends call me Tsuna." Her teeth clicked together as she flushed with annoyance, forcing a smile she said, "It's _so_ nice to meet your acquaintance, Gokudera-_kun_."

Gokudera's eyes snapped open and stared wide eyed at Tsuna upon hearing her last name, "…S-Sawada?"

Tsuna thought her heart jumped from the sudden attention she received from the guy, "Err.. Uhm… Y-Yes?"

Gokudera gaped at the girl in front of him he couldn't stop staring at her from head to toe, "Do you know… anyone named… Giotto…?" he asked quietly, earning a surprised and confused look on the girl's face, "U-Uhmm… Who is this… Giotto person you speak of?"

_Was I… mistaken?_

"Ah, no. Never mind. Forget what I said…" Gokudera said, shifting and turning around to the other side of the bed. His back is now facing Tsuna and Tsuna frowned at him, _eh?_

_Who's Giotto?_ Tsuna thought but she didn't ask the guy any further questions. She obliged when she heard him say that he wanted to be alone for awhile and that he'd eat the food when she tells him to eat before she left the room, the strange expression of curiosity never left her face.

**Vongola High**

Mukuro stood in front of a white-brownish door of the principal's office, waiting for a goddamned someone to open the door. He was called out from the middle of his oh-so happy time eating his lunch with his beloved twin sister and friends by a young man wearing cow-printed shirt, black pants and wooden sandals with a bored expression on his face.

"Rokudo Mukuro." A deep (and oh-so sexy) masculine voice spoke out.

Mukuro's odd mismatched eyes twinkled with amusement, "Oya? I am honored to have someone like you, a well-known Hitman in the world of Mafia, to remember such a name as mine."

The man glared daggers at him, "Shut up and get the fuck in, brat." He barked, closing the door with a loud bang as soon as the pineapple-haired teen stepped inside the dim lighted room.

Mukuro smirked at the other man across from him sitting on a big red chair and behind the table full of paper works still yet to be read and signed.

He felt shivers ran down his spine and the hairs on his arms and neck stood up as those fierce caramel-gold eyes stared back at his.

"Ciao… Vongola Primo."

**To be Continued...**

**

* * *

A/N:** Geh. I'm back and looook! It's a cliffhanger!! How I love cliffhangers.... _not_. Sorry that I haven't updated this piece of... I don't even know what this is. Lulz. College keeps me busy every freaking day and my mom is like "Get the fuck off that chair and CLEAN THE HOUSE!!" C: See? I was REALLY busy. I have a reasonable reason for not updating for...uhmm.. a month? Geh. A MONTH?! -headdesk-

**xYueex** :: I'm sorry but, I don't think I'll ever plan on pairing Tsuna other than Gokudera or Hibari or Mukuro. I dunno about R27, though. You'll see Reborn on the next chapter and if I can, you guys might get to know the whos-and-whats 8DD

See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter Four

**Published Date: **November 19, 2011

**Title: **Akai Sora – _Red Sky_

**Word Count:** 1,615

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR except Fujiwara Ryu. She's one of my brain babies so don't kidnap her or she'll kill you.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_ Part Two_

"It seems that Tsu-chan won't be coming to school today. I wonder what happened." Kyoko wondered aloud with a concerned look on her face. So does Haru who sits beside her.

Ryu who was looking outside the window at a flying yellow ball of fluff, turned her head towards Tsuna's friends, looking as bored as ever, there is not even a trace of concern marked on her face, "Don't worry about her. She must be still sleeping."

What she said must have worked when the two girls somehow looked a bit more relieved than a minute ago, "…Maybe you're right." Ryu gave them a smug look, "Of course, I'm always right." And the two girls laughed.

Ryu twitched when she felt her phone tucked inside her pocket vibrated she took out her phone, a small laugh escaped past from her lips earning funny looks from everyone near her when her wild guess came out true. _"Ah well, what d'you know, beneath that cold hearted gaze and that favorite phrase of his, he actually has a human heart deep inside. He's really funny, that guy."_

**To:** Herbivore #3

**From:**Hibari Kyoya

**Message:**

Where is she?

**To:** Kyo-kun

**From:**The Dragon

**Message:**

She's probably sleeping. I didn't know you cared about her, Kyou-_kun_ -smiles-

Ryu laughed when she didn't received a reply after two seconds she sent the text message. She must have hit a nerve and before she thinks of inappropriate thoughts, her phone vibrated again but the message wasn't from the delinquent prefect this time. It was actually from the very person they were talking about a while ago.

**To:** Ryu-chan

**From:**Hime-sama

**Message:**

Hey, something came up and I won't be able to come to class today. Take notes for me, okay? Please tell Hibari-san not to worry about me too. Thanks! :D

"_I really am beginning to wonder if that girl has mind reading powers or was that the infamous hyper intuition of hers I've been hearing about?"_ the ravenette thought, forwarding the text message to be sent to the delinquent school prefect.

She quickly hid her phone behind the stack of books on her desk when the history teacher walked inside the classroom; everyone returned back to their original seats and quieted down as the teacher told them so.

When she thought it would be like any other borings days she usually have, her phone vibrated again and she couldn't help but laugh at the message she received from the last message she had received a minute ago.

**To:** Herbivore #3

**From:**Hibari Kyoya

**Message:**

Shut up and pay attention to class herbivore or I'll bite you to death!

And the ravenette did as she was told, it's not like she wanted to, but she was obliged to do so. She should probably visit the girl later after school and find out that something for herself.

"…_I have a bad feeling something will happen soon,"_Ryu gazed up at the sky, completely not paying attention to the sensei in front discussing about the boring history of foreign countries, _"…Hime."_

* * *

**Vongola High**

"So, why did you call me out for?" Mukuro said as he sat on the sofa across from the fearsome blonde man, sneaking weary glances between the blonde and the man with the fedora hat.

"I want to discuss things with you, Rokudo Mukuro." says the man in a monotonous manner which what Mukuro disliked about him. "That girl you were with yesterday, what kind of relation do you have with her?"

"Why would you ask something you already know? Ah, but to answer your question, she is just one of my acquaintances. Apparently, my dear Chrome told her we were having our school festival and invited her to visit."

"I see."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"What is, Rokudo Mukuro?"

Mukuro sighed, "I know there's something else you want to know" he said,

At that, Giotto smiled, "You know me too well, but yes, you are correct. You too, want to know, isn't that right?"

Mukuro made a face, "I'm not really that interested with things meant to be hidden such as that."

"You're interesting, Guardian of the Mist, but I'll tell you about it anyway." Giotto pushed back his chair a bit to open the second drawer on the side of his mahogany desk and took out a stack of papers collected inside a single folder. He gestured for Mukuro to take a seat on the chair across from him but the mist guardian refused and continued to stand on his feet instead.

The blonde handed Mukuro the folders to him. The illusionist widened his odd mismatched eyes at what he saw inside the folder. It was full of documents of a certain girl, there was a big profile picture taped on the side of the folder, a birth certificate and some more information about her were compiled in one folder.

"Thirteen years ago, I had a sibling who shares the same blood as mine. She possesses enormous power within her and because of this; father tried his best to keep this information about her from anyone who dare to use her power for selfish reasons. But we didn't realize until someone within the family attempted to take her away from us. He was a traitor. Apparently, he was one of the spies from the family we are in war with... the Millefiore Family."

"So... this girl...?"

"Yes. She is the long lost princess of Vongola, and my younger sister."

* * *

**Sawada Residence**

Tsuna stepped into the room where the wounded stranger she found last night is sleeping. She walked quietly to the sleeping person and slowly placed her hand on his cool forehead. _Well, that's good. It seems his fever has gone down now. _

She eyed the person on the bed expecting those pair of green-gray eyes snap open and look at her with that scary expression like last time. The brunette smiled when she saw his upper lip twitched.

"I know you're awake."

Gokudera didn't respond.

Tsuna sighed, "Anyway, I'm going to school. My mom's gone out to do some shopping. Fuuta's at his room. If you need anything just holler, all right?"

Still, Gokudera didn't respond. Tsuna glared at his back before stomping off the room and went to school.

* * *

Tsuna walked silently to school, completely deep in thought that she didn't sense a group of men clad in black suits are hiding in the shadows, ready to ambush her.

The sky suddenly turned dark and before Tsuna could take another step towards to where she's going, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the alleyway. Tsuna's eyes widened and before she could yell out for help, the man who had grabbed her, silenced her by covering her mouth with his hand.

"_Keep quiet." _

The brunette blushed a bit when the man spoke right beside her ears. Tsuna frowned after hearing the voice and grabbed the hand, removing from her mouth and turned to look at her captor. Her eyes widened when she saw silver strands of hair and those black straps of bracelet on his pale wrist.

"Gokudera-kun?"

Upon hearing her shriek, the men clad in black suits all turned their head towards the alleyway.

"Shit! Stupid girl!" Gokudera scowled and took two dynamites from out of nowhere, lit it and threw it at where the men were standing. There was a loud explosion and a thick cloud of gray smoke formed from it. Some men were sprawled unconscious on the ground; some were starting to creep up to the alleyway (and some civilians are starting to come towards the explosion)

Tsuna started to panic when the men started to come towards their direction, "W-what should we do…?" Tsuna spun around and found Gokudera slouching on the concrete wall, clutching on his stomach and sweating hard.

"G-Gokudera-kun…?"

"G-go and run, Sawada!"

"B-but I can't just leave you here!"

Before Gokudera could react, the men came and surrounded them. They were cornered and it doesn't help that the silver haired guy is blocking the men from Tsuna while he is in serious pain.

"Hand over the girl and we will spare your life." One of the men said, taking out a gun from his suit.

Gokudera scowled and spat on the man's foot, "Go to hell."

The man twitched and calmly walked towards Gokudera and Tsuna, pointing the gun on the silver haired man's forehead. Gokudera never moved from his spot, he just made sure that no one could be near the Sawada girl.

"Then we leave you no choice."

Before the man could pull the trigger, the gun fell off from his grasp and he coughed up blood. The man dropped dead on the ground, blood slowly oozing out from his body and a long dark haired girl stood beside him, carrying a bloody long sword. She kicked the dead body and wiped the blood from her sword with her handkerchief and threw it somewhere.

"Throw your garbage in the trash can, Fujiwara." A deadly masculine voice spoke from Tsuna and Gokudera's left side of the alleyway. There were already a few men sprawled dead and unconscious on the ground.

Blood was everywhere; the men clad in black suits started to panic and took out their guns and pointed towards Gokudera and Tsuna. But before they could pull the trigger, they were all dead and laying on the ground.

"You all right, Hime-sama?" Ryu spoke after a few seconds of slashing and swinging her sword, then took out a blue tiny box and the sword went flying in to the box.

Tsuna's eyes widened, "Ryu-san… H-Hibari-san…"

And her world turned black.

**TBC**

* * *

Blech. I majorly suck at writing action fics so bite me. And yes, I do deserve to be bitten to death or rather I should be chopped to death for leaving this story for almost two years. I've had my reasons… like college, scanlation projects and life.

Expect a next chapter soon! *slowly backs away and runs from the rabid fangirls*

PS: I need someone who can beta-read this! I just know I made a few mistakes here and there /sulks in the corner


	5. Interlude One - Ryu's POV

**Published Date:** December 29, 2012

.

**A/N: **I would like to thank everyone for encouraging me to keep writing this fic and because of your positive feedback, I shall continue writing this fic in my own pace. A big thanks to **Eurwen de Vrill** for saying that my OC kicks ass. Haha! And to **Mia Heartnet** for a wonderful review. I will try not to let my inspiration down because of any bitchy remarks from now on. Although I won't promise that I will be able to update fast unlike with the other fics I am writing as well *sweatdrop* Being an admin of a scanlation group is seriously making my schedule booked that I don't have time for other stuffs anymore.

Anyway, chapter five is still on the works but for now, please enjoy this short interlude. There will be more of this in the future ^^;

.

**Disclaimers:** If I owned Tsuna and co., Hibari and Mukuro would be in a tutu dress, doing ballet while Tsuna is all tied up in some corner and Ryu would be laughing her ass off.

* * *

**Present - in Fujiwara Ryu's POV**

It was around October two years ago that I came to Namimori Japan for a top-secret mission about the Boss' so-called long lost twin sister. One of the Boss' subordinates, Cloud, apparently found out her whereabouts when he had a business trip in Japan. He is the type of person who despises crowds but since he hates crowds so much, he has this unique talent of finding people in one glance. He also has this super intuition, like Boss. With that talent of his, he can find almost all the missing people, whether it is a mission or not.

It was like it all happened just yesterday, right after I just came back from an infiltration mission with Mist and delivered my report (as always, he disappeared from out of nowhere and left me alone), I was assigned to a new mission (more like, it was a normal vacation to me) to be a spy and guard the kid from the other mafia who are after her, without other people knowing of course. Apparently, this oblivious kid will be the next person who I will serve. Although she lacks academic skills and athleticism, clumsy and slow, she treasures her friends more than herself.

…That's why I am here in Namimori, more specifically in the rooftop of Namimori Middle School, pretending to be reading my usual books but I am actually watching the brunette who is eating lunch with two of her girl friends, Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru.

It has been two years since I last came to this small and quiet town. Infiltrating the school was really a piece of cake for someone like me who has a lot of connection and connection meaning Cloud and his younger brother and his affiliation with the school itself. I was really surprised when I saw him – Hibari Kyoya, the head prefect of the Namimori Middle School's Disciplinary Committee. He and Cloud do really look alike they could be mistaken as twins. They even have the same personalities and dislikes but unlike Cloud, Hibari Kyoya does not like being near crowds. Unlike Cloud, Hibari Kyoya does not smile. However, there is only one thing they have similarities: the both of them protects what is dear to them without them knowing.

Like Cloud, Hibari Kyoya gives special attention to no other than Sawada Tsunahime.

It wasn't that hard to notice for anyone whose observation skills are good enough to know that something's amiss from the ordinary. Unlike how Hibari Kyoya treats other students with strictness, he is gentle when it comes to the brunette. He would give her light punishments while he beats up other students. He would speak to her like a normal person would while he glares at others and walks away. He would bear his hatred for crowds when the brunette would ask him if he wants to tag along with her and her family to dinner. Apparently, Hibari Kyoya has earned the Sawada's respect for always taking care of the brunette _waaaay_ before I came to this town. I even sometimes wonder if Cloud knew that important detail.

In short, Hibari Kyoya is deeply in love with Sawada Tsunahime. The sad thing is, the other is pretty much oblivious of the prefect's feelings for her and that is the most amusing part of all. Why you ask? Because I could tease Hibari Kyoya _alllll_ day and he can't lift a finger at me. I am not boasting or anything but my fighting skills and his are surprisingly equally matched. We could fight all day and neither one of us would be able to beat each other until either one of us declares the other wins, most probably me coz it's really tiresome fighting with the prefect because he likes fighting so much he does that in a daily basis. He's a killing machine and that is why he is the most interesting person I have ever met aside from Mist and his two other look-a-likes.

Personally, I have always liked pairing up with Mist, despite how creepy he can be sometimes – well, most of the times, he does his work like a professional, and he has that weird sense of humor that I can only find it amusing while others think otherwise. Despite how untrusting he is to other people's eyes, he respects Boss greatly like no other.

To me, Boss' is more precious than anyone else and his orders are absolute. I owe him my life. I would throw myself into the fire any time to save him. For Boss', I would swear my loyalty to protect his beloved younger sister and the princess of the Vongola famiglia.

I hope that someday… someday I would be able to finally see him smile his warmest smile like before.

I swear I will protect Sawada Tsunahime with my life.

…

Before that, I have to beat up that idiot bomber for endangering the princess's life first though. I know Hibari Kyoya feels the same way as I am.

You mess with the princess' life and you will get sliced/bitten to death.

* * *

**Leave a review, please?**


End file.
